Wammy's House
by Firelizard46
Summary: Mail Jeevas has always hated his life and wished it would end. What if the night it was actually ending, he was saved by a strange man and brought to a house full of gifted children? What happens when our mute ten year old meets a boy that had similar family problems? Will the two become friends or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I am finally doing a story that has nothing to do with Norman Reedus. Yay! Hope you like it still.**

_My whole life has been a living nightmare, so why should I keep living? No one will care if I die._ That is what I thought the night my mom stabbed me in the side and left me to die. The house I live in is out in the middle of no where, I know my time is over. I lay down and think about how horriable my life is. I can feel myself grow weaker and begin to think I never got to do all I want to do. As my eyes fall close, I hear the clock chime midnight and think that I at least lived to die at the age of ten.

"Watari, quick. He's lost to much blood already," a voice says soundly with a Japanese accent.

"I don't know if he'll make it, L-san. His right lung might have been nicked," another voice, who must be Watari, says.

"Do the best you can," L-san says. I feel my body starting to go numb as someone lifts me up and removes my shirt.

"Sir," Watari says before I pass out. When I wake uo, I am confused as to where I am. The room I am in looks way to nice and clean for me to be in, and I instantly try to stand to leave when I feel strong arms push me back into laying.

"Watari said you cannot move for a few days or you'll break your stitches," a blond boy about my age says with a german accent as he covers me back up.

"Where am I?" I mouth, my voice box being cut out by my mom when I was five.

"Wammy's House," the blond says, handing me a cup of water with a straw in it and placing it back on the table after I get a drink.

"Class is about to start, Mello-san. Near-san is waiting for you," an elderly looking man says, walking in.

"Ugh. Why does he think I like him? He is so annoying. I'll come back after class to help agian, Watari," Mello says before leaving. As Mello walks out the door, I see a glimpe of an extremely albino kid with white hair, who must be near. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry and confused," I sign, hoping he understands.

"Understandable with what you went through. You've been asleep for a couple of weeks," a weird boy with pitch black hair says from the door way, seeing what I signed and walking in bare foot. "My name is L and this is Watari."

"You are the ones that found me," I sign. "Why did you save me?"

"We saved you because you are a very bright and gifted child. Here at Wammy's house, we raise and teach bright children," L says, sitting weirdly on the chair Mello had been sitting in.

"Who was that kid that was in here?" I sign, thinking the boy is rather cute.

"That is Mello-san. He is one of the top students. He'll be your roommate when you move out of here tomorrow," Watari says.

"Is he ready to move?" L asks as Watari hands him a plate with cake on it.

"Yes, L-san, but he'll need to be very carefull with the way he moves, or he'll hurt himself more in the long run. He can start attending class as well," Watari says.

"Ok. I need to explain something to you real quick, Mail. At Wammy's House no one but you, me, Watari, Roger, whose the head of the place when I'm not here, and whom ever you choose can know your name. I advise that you don't tell anyone of the other kids except maybe Mello or Near our real name," L says.

"I don't understand. Why do you want my name to be secret?" I sign.

"Wammy's House is made to raise future great detectives, so the fewer people who know your name the better. I am going to give you the name of Matt. How does that sound?" L says as Watari hands him another piece of cake, larger than the last one.

"That is fine with me," I sign, yawing in the process.

"We'll leave you to rest, but we'll expect you at diner time. I will send Mello up to walk you down," L says before he and Watari walk out, leaving me alone to think over everything that has happened in the past few minutes.

**AN: Sorry it is so short, but just wanted to get my feet wet and see what you all think. Please give me your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep beacause the next thing I know, I am being shaken awake by a beautiful angel.

_Angel? Am I in Heaven? I thought only good people go to heaven? _ I think as I stare up at the angel.

"Are you ok?" the angel asks, and that is when everything comes back to me, and I realize the angel is Mello. I don't know if he knows that I cannot speak or knows sign language, so I just nod. "L-san asked me to bring you down to supper if you feel up to it. You feel up to it?" Agian, I just nod as I slowly sit up and move to stand up. When I stand up though, my legs give out on me, and if Mello hadn't of been there, I would have fallen.

"Thank you," I sign with out thinking.

"You can't talk, can you?" Mello asks, and I realize my mistake and frown as I move away from him.

"Hey, it is ok," Mello says and signs at the same time.

"You don't mind that I can't talk?" I sign as I sit back on the bed.

"Why would I mind?" he asks, looking confused, while I am confused at his gentle tone.

"My mom always said I am a freak and even more so after she cut out my voice box," I sign.

"Your mom cut out your voice box?" he says, anger lacing his voice, which fills me with sudden fear. He most see my fear because he moves closer to me, which makes me bolt out of the bed and into the hallway, wanting to find some place to hide. "Matt, I'm not going to hurt you! Matt!" I can hear him running after me, but I just keep running down a very long hallyway. I eventually get to a big set of doors, and burst through them, thinking the doors lead outside, but I am suddenly in a room filled with a bunch of kids and teens of all ages. They all stare at me as I suddenly feel faint and hear someone come in behind me.

"Matt-san, are you ok?" comes the voice of Watari from my right as he and L approaches where I seem to have frozen. I slowly back away as the whole group of kids start to follow L and Watari as they get closer to me. As they get closer, I turn and bolt out the door and back down the hallway.

"Matt!" I hear Mello yell after me. I find another set of big doors and push through them to find myself outside. I don't pay attention to the fact that it is snowing and that I am wearing nothing but a thin set of night clothes and no shoes. I don't stop running until I hear the familiar sound of ice cracking, which causes me to freeze. I look around and to my horror find out that I am standing in the middle of a giant frozen lake and the ice is cracking all around me.

"Matt, what ever you do, don't move," I hear Mello say from some distance behind me. "Near, go get Watari and L-san."

"You are not the boss of me," I hear a new voice say, which most be Near.

"Go get Watari!" Mello yells suddenly, which makes the ice finally crack enough to send me into the freezing cold water. The whole world seems to slow around me as I sink lower and lower into the water. The sounds of the world seem to fade away until I hear Mello yell. "Matt!" For some reason, that yell brings me back to reality, and I push myself through the water and towards the surface. I break the surface to find L holding Mello back from rushing into the lake.

_Is that relief I see on Mello's face? _ I think to myself.

"Matt-san, grab onto the ice and don't tred water. You'll freeze to the ice before you'll freeze for real," Watari says from close behind me. I quickly grab onto the ice as I feel myself start to sink as my mussels in my legs stop working. I hear someone moving carefully across the ice towards me and shake my head no, not wanting someone to die because of me. The next thing I know, I feel and see a rope loop around me. "Put your arm through the loop, Matt-san." I slowly move my right arm up and through the loop. As soon as I have my arm through, I feel myself get pulled back into the water, which causes me to panic, and I feel myself slip out of the loop and into the water.

"Mello! No!" I hear L yell as if from a great distance, and then I hear a splash and feel myelf get pulled to the surface agian. I feel mself start to black out and the last thing I see is a group of kids and L, all with worried looks on their faces.

_Are they worried about me? That can't be. Why would they worry about me? I am just some freak that keeps living and making the people around me suffer_, are my last thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lay him down in front of the fire, Mello-san. Near-san, go get a bunch of towels and blankets," I hear someone say as I start to regain consciousness.

"Watari, I think he is waking up. He's started shivering really bad," I hear another voice say as I feel a sudden burst of heat on my left side and a soft surface appear under me.

"Let me look at him," the first voice, which I now recognize as Watari's voice, says.

"How is he?" the second voice, Mello, says.

"He doesn't seem o have any frost bite, but I won't be surprised if he ends up sick. How are you feeling, Mello-san?" Watari says. I slowly open my eyes as I feel someone sit me up against them and start to rub something against me. The first thing I see is Mello staring at me from where he sits across from me as Watari looks him over and dries him off with a towel. I then look down to see that it is a towel that is being rubbed against me by L.

"I'm fine," Mello says, still staring at me, which makes me tense.

"Mello, enough," L says, softly from behind me when he felt me tense. "It's ok, Matt. No one here will hurt you."

"Is he ok, L-sama?" a female voice asks from my right.

"He's fine, Elizabeth, just cold," L-san answers as I turn to look at the girl. She looks about my age with midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a pair of black jeans and a black Mario shirt. In one of her pocket's there is something sticking out of it.

"Do you play games?" she asks, seeing me staring at her pocket. I shake my head no.

"I doubt he knows how to, Elizabeth. He didn't have a good home," L says, wrapping a blanket around me and handing the wet towel to Watari. "Watari, why don't you fix some hot chocolate for everyone?"

"Of course, sir. Right away," Watari says disappearing. I go to sit up, thinking L is getting wet and doesn't want me against him, but I stop when he tightens his hold me.

"You are not bothering me, Matt. I know that is what you are probably thinking. You need the extra heat anyways, though you aren't shaking as bad now," L says, brushing my hair out of my face. I curl more into him while watching him closely to make sure he doesn't mind, but he just smiles at me. I close my eyes and feel myself start to drift to sleep when L speaks again. "Why was he running, Mello?"

"When I got to the infirmary, he was asleep so I woke him up. I asked him if he was ok, and he nodded. I asked him he felt up to coming down to supper, and he nodded again. I then asked him if he was mute. He panicked at that, but I was able to calm him down by telling him it was ok. He asked me if I was ok with the fact that he cannot talk. I told him no and asked why he would think that I wouldn't be. He told me that his mom said he was a freak and even more after she cut out his vocal box. Who would do such a thing?" Mello says.

"No one in there right mind," L says. "What happened after that to make him run?"

"I got angry when he told me about what his mom did. He must have seen my anger, because the next thing I know, he bolted," Mello says as I hear someone approach.

"I guess I brought one too many cups," Watari says.

"He isn't asleep," L says. "Are you, Matt?" I open my eyes and look up to at L while I shake my head no. Watari smiles and hands me a warm cup of something steaming.

"What is this?" I sign one-handed.

"It is hot chocolate," Mello says. I frown and take a small sip, which was a mistake because it is really hot a scolds my tongue. I frown at the cup as I hold a hand up to my mouth. I feel L laugh softly.

"We should have warned you that it would be hot. Let it sit for a little or blow on it some before you take another drink," L says as I snuggle more into him. After a while of us sitting on the floor in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, I start to fall asleep.

"Sir, we should get him to bed," Watari says.

"He is still shivering a little, so have Mello and Near help you move the couch over here, and I'll sleep on it with him tonight," L says as I yawn.

"Can I sleep out here, L-sama?" Mello asks as I close my eyes after Watari takes my empty cup.

"You'll have to sleep on the floor, but yes, you may," L says. After a bit of noise from my right, which I'm too tired to look and see what it is, I feel myself being lifted and then lain on something soft and against something hard, which I turn to find out is L. "Get some sleep, Matt." I curl against L as I fall asleep.


End file.
